theodd1soutfandomcom-20200214-history
A Book I Made as a Kid
'''A Book I Made as a Kid '''is a video created by James Rallison (TheOdd1sOut), uploaded on August 30, 2014. Synopsis In the video that started it all, James reads to his viewers a touching story he made when he was in 4th grade. Plot Introduction When James was in 4th grade, he was assigned to write and draw a short story and have it made into a book. While most people write their stories about normal things like a pet dog or a best friend, James wrote his story titled "I Do Not Like This Family" about a kid living in a family he did not like. The kid would get beaten up by his brother, be woken up early even in a weekend, and be forced to do a lot of chores while the other kids are having fun. In reality, James had a great childhood; he was never abused and his parents have a stable marriage. James was just mad at the chores his mother made him do. The Story: "I Do Not Like This Family" James and his friend TJ were in school recess, when James' other friend Wesley came late after a dentist appointment. Wesley's birthday party was coming up, and he asked James, "Did you get my invitation?" James said yes but he could not come because he had to help clean up the house for his mother's midnight television interview (no explanation why his mother would be on TV). Wesley suggested running away, and James agreed with suggestion. At 11pm, James sneaked out his bedroom window with an escape ladder, find a $1 bill, and decided to take a bus. When a bus came, James could not get on because, at age 11 (James was nine when he wrote this story), was too young to ride a bus without his parents. So James went back home to sleep. The next morning James overheard his father talking to James' mother about the interview which was cancelled. James was excited because that meant he could go to Wesley's birthday party, but then he felt pain and went back to bed. He ripped up the dollar bill from last night thinking it was unlucky and called his father who was a doctor in the story. His father asked if it hurts, and James said yes. James tried to asked what the problem is but passed out before he could finish the question. His father confirmed that James had kidney failure. James had an operation in the hospital and he lost both kidneys. His brother Luke (who used to beat James up) volunteered to donate a kidney as an attempt to save him. The operation was a success, but James and Luke both had trouble urinating, and James realized how much his family cared for him. Characters * James Rallison * Students * Dog * James' 4th Grade Teacher * Luke Rallison * Janette Rallison * TJ * Wesley * Bus Driver * Richard Rallison * Real Doctor * Nurse Reception Like many of his videos, the reception is positive. Trivia *This is the very first TheOdd1sOut video. *James made another book in this video's sequel, Another Book I Made as a Kid. *James' first actual full-length book is The Odd 1s Out: How to Be Cool and Other Things I Definitely Learned from Growing Up, which was mentioned in A Book I Made as an Adult. *This is one of only a few videos that mentioned James' last name Rallison. Category:Videos Category:Animations Category:Videos uploaded in 2014